


Escapades

by Deerbot



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Emetophilia, Oral Fixation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerbot/pseuds/Deerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload of a fic I deleted.</p><p>X and Zero have some fun with each other until X has an accident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapades

Neither remembered how they got into this situation. Innocent teasing quickly turned more sensual, then somehow they ended up in Zero’s bed. They’d both been busy with so much work the past week that any private time between the two was all but absent.

Zero laid on his back as X straddled him, both bare of any armor or bodysuit. They’d fallen into a steady rhythm of grinding against each other’s groins, X in particular getting very excited. He was extremely pent up and ground his hips hard against Zero’s, heavy lusty breaths escaping each time.

“Zero… Zero…” he repeated with each bounce. His gaze was completely focused on Zero, not even noticing the small bit of drool falling from his mouth while ogling him.

Zero found the look a huge turn on and fixated on X’s mouth. The sounds he made with it sent tingles all the way down Zero’s spine, and his lips looked enticingly moist from the drool. He slipped two fingers into X’s mouth, who happily sucked and rolled his tongue around them. X used his hands to hold Zero’s arm in place so he wouldn’t get tired.

“MmmMMmm” X squealed and moaned, even more sounds that shot through Zero and reminded him how turned on he was.

X licked and sucked around Zero’s fingers, his sensitive tongue tracing around every millimeter. Audible gulps were heard as he tried to control the saliva pooling in his mouth, knowing Zero could feel the warm insides squeeze around his fingers each time. His body movements were lecherous as he tried to press as much of his wet vulva against Zero’s as he could.

His sucking became more aggressive as he took Zero’s fingers deeper into his mouth. Zero was too lost in their grinding to notice X getting carried away with himself. Zero’s large fingers were giving him trouble but he was so turned on that he didn’t care. He managed to fit the entire fingers up to Zero’s palm, but an uncontrollable series of spasms in his throat made him realize too late that maybe he should have slowed down.

“Hurgh, HAUrK”

A loud gag quickly brought Zero back to attention. Before he could say or do anything X’s back arched violently, his hands suddenly gripping Zero’s shoulders painfully tight. One more gag was made before spitting up a small amount of vomit all over Zero’s hand.

Zero pulled his fingers away from X, strings of thick saliva and vomit trailing from mouth to hand. He had no idea what to say as he stared at him with wide eyes.

X huffed and gasped for air, horrified at what he’d just done. “Z-Zero, I…” Another episode of gagging gripped him before he could finish his apology. He tried desperately to hold it down, but the sour and burning slurry made its way up his throat regardless. His whole body suddenly felt weak. He gripped Zero’s shoulders as tightly as he could before a large stream of vomit ejected from his mouth.

Zero froze as he felt the warm viscous substance splash all over his chest.

X was sobbing now, trying his hardest to breathe normally and regain his composure. He had no idea what to say, and the anxiety was enough that he felt lightheaded and ready to faint. Tears, sweat, and vomit were streaming down his face from the ordeal.

Zero watched X slowly look up at him, shame and shock overrunning his face. He breathed heavily while trying to lick up the sour remnants and saliva left over in his mouth. It only took Zero a couple seconds to verify that X was okay and had simply gotten too eager. Before X could begin apologizing Zero brought his fingers back to his mouth.

“Suck.”

X, too embarrassed to ask Zero what he was doing, shut his eyes and did as he was told. He began suckling on Zero’s fingers again, trying to clean up traces of vomit from him as best he could.

Zero could feel intense waves of heat rushing throughout his whole body and resumed their grinding. X looked like a mess. More tears were beginning to form and stream down from his tightly shut eyes. Saliva and vomit were running down his neck and dripping from his chin onto Zero’s chest, and he could still feel the heat from the contents of X’s stomach all over his torso. What drove him even crazier was X desperately suckling on his fingers, his tongue roughly thrusting under them with each suck. X did it even harder when he noticed Zero gawking at him, trying to comfort himself.

“M-mmph, hmph…” Small, weak whines escaped X’s throat. Zero’s groin began feeling unbearably hot as he took in more of the situation. He was overwhelmed and couldn’t control himself anymore.

“HaaAHH” Zero let out a loud whine and grinded upwards forcefully, covering his mouth with his free hand to try and muffle the sound.

Zero wanted to let X know that everything was okay. Far more than okay. He felt drunk from all the new sensations flooding his body for reasons he didn’t understand.

“Hah, HAH…” His exhales became deeper and ragged. He pulled his fingers from X’s mouth and grabbed the back of his head, shoving it towards his for a rough kiss. X’s mouth tasted strange but he couldn’t help exploring it all. He loved X more than anything and was practically chewing at his mouth as he shoved his tongue in deep.

X pulled away panting and inhaling as much air as he could. Zero barely gave him any chances to breath before pulling their mouths back together. His mouth and hands held him in place possessively, and he felt if Zero took it any further he’d end up devouring him. The room was filled with the sounds of their moaning as they pressed as much of their bodies together as they could.

Zero was desperate for release. Both their vulvas were swollen and soaking in precum, and the sensation of their hard clits sliding against each other made him nearly climax right then and there. However, he wouldn’t allow himself to climax until X had done so first. He pulled away from their kiss and flipped X over above him, his back now laying on Zero’s dirty chest. He pressed his two fingers against X’s plump lips, who was more than eager to resume his earlier suckling.

Zero wrapped his legs around X’s and slid his free hand down X’s stomach. He pressed his palm against the soft skin and moved downwards towards his thighs. He squeezed handfuls of supple flesh and traced over sensitive spots. Both their bodies became covered with a sheen of sweat from all the exertion.

“Mmmmm…” X moaned out with each swipe. The sound rang through Zero’s body and he couldn’t help but moan along with him each time.

Teasingly, Zero began slipping fingers in and out of X’s inner thighs. They were slicked with precum and X’s sounds became increasingly needy.

“Z-Zero! Mmmm… please!” X made a whole range of lewd sounds now that Zero was so close to his target.

Tingling sensations shot through X’s body and he began to squeeze and roll his breasts in his hands, sending even more arousal coursing. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he continued with his noises. He was entirely lost in his arousal and his face covered in near euphoria with glazed eyes.

“Zero, yes! Ahh! Z-Zero…!” X thrusted his hips into Zero’s hand, completely unashamed of his need now. His lusty display was too much for Zero, who could no longer continue teasing X for the sake of his own sanity.

Zero slipped his fingers inside X’s folds. It was no trouble with how wet he was and already his hand was coated in precum. He sucked on X’s neck while X began humping into the air, sliding his fingers up and down X’s vulva and clit.

“HMMmmmm…!” let out in response.

X was still sucking on the fingers of Zero’s other hand, becoming sloppier as drool spilled from his mouth. His whining was more frantic and rough as he tried to get Zero to stimulate him more. The wet sounds of their various actions resonated throughout the room, driving Zero crazy again. He began humping his own groin into X’s butt, coating it in his own precum.

X let out a long, mewling moan as he felt Zero’s fingers circle their way down his vulva and press against the opening of his vagina.

“Ah-ahhhhh…” Another moan as Zero slipped a finger inside of X, then another before slowly pumping them in and out. X’s humping was frantic as he felt them go deeper with each thrust, clenching around them every time they slid out. He drooled all over himself and the fingers in his mouth, unable to stop himself from biting down and chewing on them.

“Hah… HAH” panted Zero as he felt the walls of X’s vagina squeeze around his fingers. They were so tight and hot. They sucked his fingers inward and held tight each time he slid his fingers out.

“X-X… God…”

X’s overgrown clit poked out from his folds and bobbed up and down with his humping. This caught Zero’s attention and turned him on immensely. He removed his other hand from X’s mouth and let it join X’s groin. He slipped it around the folds as his other hand continued pumping, covering it in as much precum as possible. Satisfied with how wet his hand was now, he wrapped two fingers and thumb around X’s hard clit and began gentling jerking him off.

“AHHHHNGH” escaped a high pitched squeal from X. Zero circled the tip of a finger over the head of X’s clit, making him squirm nearly uncontrollably in his grasp. Tears from the pleasure began forming in X’s eyes as the rest of his sounds increased in pitch.  
It was finally too much for him.

“Z-Zero! I love you! I love you…! HAHHH!” A loud moan erupted from deep within as his vagina clenched erratically around the fingers penetrating him. His clit twitched in Zero’s hand with each spasm of his climax. Zero pushed his fingers as deep as he could into X, letting him ride it out with the small thrusts of his hips. Zero’s groin and thighs were covered in X’s cum as it gushed out of him and pooled downwards.

X’s thrusts slowed down, a small whimper still accompanying each one. He lay atop Zero in a heated daze, panting, unable to move or think clearly. Zero carefully flipped X back over, their bellies pressing against each other and making an even bigger mess. He loved seeing X like this and wanted a good view of his face before finally attended to his own needs.

“Love you, X…” He earned a small sigh of acknowledgement.

Once again, he slid his fingers into X’s mouth. X gazed lazily at Zero, his face flushed a warm red, and weakly suckled. His arms lay limp near Zero’s head, his hands idly playing with his hair.

Zero quickly slid his other hand down to his own folds. He was more wet and turned on than he’d ever been in a long time. He could practically feel the heat radiating from his groin, and immediately began penetrating himself with his fingers desperate to finally orgasm. He thought about X’s vomit covering himself and replayed the whole event over and over in his head. Meanwhile, X let out gentle sighs as he continued suckling on his fingers. His expression was soft and relaxed, spots of vomit and drool still apparent on his face.

“X! X…!”

Zero glanced at X and felt more waves of heat wash over his groin. Grunts began escaping his mouth with each exhale. He ground his groin upwards into X’s, wanting to press them together harder. He slipped his fingers out of X’s mouth and gripped his butt, pressing him down into his groin.

It was an indescribable feeling, and Zero decided he much preferred this position. He slipped his fingers out of himself and placed both hands firmly on X’s plump butt and squeezed. He licked his lips at how good X felt and began roughly grinding his hips upwards, his clit frotting against him.

Zero could feel X’s own clit hardening again. He was still very weak though, and the only sounds of arousal he could make were small huffs.

Zero let out a groan of frustration and amusement. He’d have to stave off his own climax again to make sure X was dealt with first. He roughly ground their hips together at a steady rhythm. He listened carefully to X’s breathing as it sped up, which he took as a sign of X nearing his second climax. Zero pulled X down harder and humped him, their clits sliding against each other and covered in a slurry of each other’s cum. As much as Zero loved the feeling he really wanted X to hurry up and climax already. He felt like he was going to die from sexual frustration at this rate.

“Mmph…” Finally, X climaxed again, albeit with a small huff of breath.

Zero was on the verge of snapping if X had climaxed any later. He rolled his body forwards, taking X with him. X was now laying on his back, beginning to doze off. Zero wrapped his arms around him and began pounding his groin mercilessly against X’s. The metal bed groaned and creaked as the force of Zero’s pent up frustration translated in him animalistically humping X. His face was covered in a depraved expression full of lust and the desire to please.

“X! X!” He opened his mouth wide to let out loud, breathy growls. He pressed himself hard against X’s body, dreaming for split seconds he had the equipment to penetrate him and fill him with blast after blast of cum. All the while X was calmly admiring Zero in an attempt to not fall asleep mid-sex.

“HNGHH” Zero climaxed loudly and strong. He pressed his hips as hard as he could against X. There was a loud snapping noise in the background but he was too lost in his climax to care what just broke. Cum gushed out of him and all over X, adding further to their mess. The relief and euphoria was so great that he nearly passed out from the feeling. He held their bodies tightly together, never wanting to let go.

"Haaah... Haaah.." His panting slowed down, and he began lightly bouncing his hips against X as his climax reached its end. Warmth gripped his whole body as he felt like he was melting into X.

Zero came down from his high after a long moment of time. He sighed deeply before rolling over onto his side, unwrapping his arms from X. He looked down at the mess all over themselves and decided to use one of the blankets to clean up.

X let out a whimper as Zero maneuvered him around, too limp and tired to do anything himself. He wiped up X’s body, then licked his face clean before giving him soft kisses all over. He cradled X’s head against his chest, gently nuzzling into his hair. X soon fell asleep, his hands curled up against his chest. Zero gazed affectionately at X and laid his head down on a pillow before the sound of X’s slow breathing lulled him to sleep.


End file.
